


(Podfic) Meant For You (Written in Blue)

by ZigZagLurkSwag (fadafordqt)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Columbus Blue Jackets, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Multiple Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Soul Ink, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadafordqt/pseuds/ZigZagLurkSwag
Summary: Wenny and Bill are Soulmates.It’s one of the first things Brandon picks up on, his first day in the Blue Jackets’ locker room.





	(Podfic) Meant For You (Written in Blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meant For You (Written In Blue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809105) by [Firalla11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11). 



> I would like to thank Firalla 11 for their permission in creating this work. I love their writing! This was such a joy to record and it was amazingly received! 
> 
> I would also love to thank the wonderful humans behind ITPE because they work really hard to give us all a great experience and I think they do a kickass job.
> 
> Extra thanks to Bessyboo for the pod book compilation!
> 
> I hope you enjoy listening to this as much as I enjoyed reading it!

[](https://imgur.com/QDpfJx9)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5fjm2j4jfb7mjzc/Meant_For_You_%28Written_in_Blue%29.mp3) (SIZE 20 MBs)

 **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y02081a67kq2336/Meant%20For%20You%20%28Written%20in%20Blue%29.m4b) (SIZE 19.6 MBs)


End file.
